


The Artist's Date

by papanilboyfriend



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: You have a fascination with Stefano, but what happens when you two meet?





	The Artist's Date

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYY. Some trans guys like Stefano too! (Aka me...I love him) And I wanted to have a cute lil thing about a trans guy and Stefano gettin it on! (might be multiple chapters idk)

You had been secretly admiring Stefano Valentini's art for as long as he had been around in the art world. Unfortunately, everyone around you seemed to have a strong dislike for him. Your friends would tell you how they got weird vibes from him, and how they knew he was up to no good. But you wanted to believe different. He did seem to have a snobby attitude in all the interviews he gave, but that didn't matter to you, really. You just wanted to be closer to him. There was something so intriguing about him. Something so mysterious and powerful. 

It was just your luck, too. As you looked through the paper, you spotted that there would be an exhibit at a local gallery, just for Stefano...You looked at the date and time of the exhibit, next Friday...You could make it there if you canceled plans with friends. 

As the date grew closer, you called your best friend and told her that you couldn't make it.   
“I swear to god, (Y/N), if you're ditching us for that exhibit!” (Y/F/N) said over the phone. You giggled softly.   
“No, no, I just don't feel that great. I'm sorry! We'll have to reschedule!” You told them, hanging up quickly. Now wasn't the time to talk to friends. It was time to go get a nice outfit. 

You arrived at the store, and perused the aisles quickly, looking for anything that would stand out to Stefano. You couldn't find anything that would fit you, so you went home and looked through your closet. There you found an old pinstripe suit that would be perfect for the occasion. 

~

Friday had arrived. The exhibit opened at 5, and you figured there would be a large line, so you showed up at 3:30. (You wanted to make sure you beat the crowd.) As you walked up to the gallery, you saw no line. No people. The doors were locked but lights were on inside, and you could see people talking inside. You stood by the door, waiting in the cold. 

About 15 minutes after you had arrived, the door opened slowly. You looked up and were shocked to see that standing right in front of you was Stefano Valentini. He gave you a small smile, and motioned for you to follow him.  
“Are you coming in? It's rather cold out, wouldn't you say?” He said in his Italian accent as you walked into the gallery. “What is your name, my bello?” He asked you, walking with you towards the artwork.   
“Uhhh...(Y/N)...” You told him. He stopped and looked at you, his eyebrow raised.   
“You hesitated? Are you lying about your name?” He asked, crossing his arms. You shook your head.  
“No! It's just...I'm not used to using that name...I'm trans...” You said softly, worried of what he would think of you. He smiled and nodded.   
“Well, I think you've chosen a wonderful name for yourself...I enjoy it,” He smiled. “Would you care to be my date for the evening, (Y/N)?” He asked, your name rolling off his tongue.   
“W-what? Really?” You asked, shocked that he would ask you that.   
“Yes! Of course! It's been such a long time since I've had such a handsome man by my side...” He told you, reaching his hand out for you to take. You gladly took his hand, and he wrapped an arm around your waist.

As the night progressed, Stefano seemed to be getting closer and closer to you. His arm had been around you most of the night, and when people asked who you were, he would simply reply with, “My bello, (Y/N).” He was getting agitated too, you could tell. The people weren't reacting to his art as he had hoped.   
“They hate it...” He muttered, clenching his hands into fists. You fixed a hair that had become misplaced in his anger, and gave him a small kiss by his mouth, not quite on it. He looked over to you, a look of desperation suddenly on his face. He wanted you, that much was noticeable. He pulled you closer to him and kissed you softly, not wanting to gain the attention of the few people remaining. “They hate my art...but my dear...you are the best masterpiece here...” He smirked, letting out a small laugh. “We must leave...”   
“And go where exactly?” You asked, eyebrows raised. He leaned in and kissed your neck.   
“Where do you think?” He asked, breathing against your skin. 

~

Arriving at Stefano's home, you were too busy to really look around. As soon as the door closed, he locked it, pushing you against it and attacking your neck with kisses and bites.   
“Mmm, we must go to the bedroom...” He told you. You nodded as he kissed your lips passionately, turning around and walking you up the stairs to his room.

He quickly pushed you onto the bed.  
“We don't have the need for these clothes anymore, do we?” He chuckled, unbuttoning your shirt slowly. He ran his hands down your chest and kissed at your neck some more. “My bello...” He said, standing and beginning to take his own clothes off. You got up and began to help him, kissing his chest and getting on your knees. “No...” He said softly.   
“I want to...” You told him.   
“No.” His voice was more stern this time as he pulled you back up. “I want to fuck you...so hard.” He smiled. “Do you see the mirror right there?” He asked, pointing to a mirror nearby.   
“Yeah?” You asked. He chuckled, going to the bed and sitting down, legs splayed open.   
“Come, sit on Daddy Stefano's lap...” He said with a smirk, patting his bare thighs. You nodded and began to straddle his hips. “No.” He stated. “Facing the mirror.”   
You nodded and turned away from him, feeling his cock right at your entrance.   
“Do you want me inside you?” He questioned. You nodded. “Hmm? I didn't hear anything.”   
“Yes, yes I need you inside me,” You told him. He kissed your shoulder blade and nodded.   
“Well, get to it. But remember to watch in the mirror...” He smirked as you let him enter you slowly. He let out a loud hiss, holding onto your waist, and helping you bounce up and down on him. 

This went on for a while before he pulled you off of him and tossed you onto the bed, entering you once again. He was rough and vicious. He loved hearing you moan his name, and as you pulled his hair he let out beautiful high pitched moans as well.   
“Oh...you're going to make me cum inside, aren't you?” He teased as he fucked you harder and faster, producing a camera from seemingly nowhere and taking pictures of you as you writhed beneath him.  
“Ahh, Stefano...” You whispered as his gloved hand wrapped around your neck slowly as the flash of the camera went off.   
“Hmm? Say it…” He told you. “Say what you want.”   
“I want to cum...” You told him. He smirked and sat the camera down on the bed, bending down to kiss you.   
“Then do it...no one's holding you back...” He laughed as you began to tighten around him, cuming harder than ever before. This caused him to cum not too long after, his thrusts erratic and sloppy as he rode his high out. 

As you laid there in silence, nothing but the sound of heavy breathing echoing in the room, you felt Stefano lie down beside you and kiss your shoulder.   
“What a beautiful performance piece...” He smiled. “I'd love to do that again...”


End file.
